polyhistoracademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Year One
Week 1 Day 0 Met our roommate Savitr Mukesha and decided to be friends. Day 1 Shared lunch with Graham. Did make up Chemistry with Blue. Fought Luica Stauss. Day 2 Gained Torch Elementalism in Geomancy class. Professor Koslov gave Mikelle 5 pick-me-up pills. Taught Mia art. Went to see Doctor Park and painted. Day 3 Met Savitr Mukesha. Day 4 Gained second circuit Stone Elementalism in geomancy class. Good day in Hydromancy class gained Hydromancy Bonus: Improved Encoding active learning increased (1d6/2) Hydromancy Bonus: Improved Encoding active gains new feature (for every academic point over 2 gained, bonus roll gets +1) Hydromancy Bonus: Max Willpower increased by 1d5 = 3 Joined Art club and did makeup Chemistry with Blue. Weeks 2-6 timeskip Class Bonuses Geomancy Bonus: Light Saber Elementalism unlocked Geomancy Bonus: Fourth circuit gained Geomancy Bonus: fourth circuit Light Elementalism unlocked Your Geomancy has grown to 2. Chemistry Bonus: Material Identification learned Chemistry Bonus: Max Willpower increased by 1d5 = 4 Chemistry Bonus: third circuit Fire Elementalism unlocked Hydromancy Bonus: Willpower Coating learned Hydromancy Bonus: Illusion Solidity learned Hydromancy Bonus: Max Willpower increased by 1d5 = 5 Your Hydromancy has grown to 5.5. Encoding Spell Improvements Research Success: Improved Encoding passive learning increased (1d5/2) Research Success: Improved Encoding passive gained new feature (double banked Research) Research Success: Improved Encoding active learning increased (1d7/2) Research: Multithreading Improvements Research Success: Multithreading passive pool increased to 8 Week 7 Day 1 Learned Impossible Illusions in art class. Exercised in the fitness center learned Second Wind. Meet with Professor Koslov to identify the sword of whimsy. Killed Luica Stauss. Day 2 Foolishly went to class. Saw Doctor Park. Day 3 Gained Psychosis (Obsession: Lucia Strauss). Painted. Trained sword fighting learned (One handed, Basic). Met with Professor Blue. Day 4 Gained 4th circuit and water Elementalism in Geomancy. Learned Acid Elementalism Chemistry class. Learned Emotive Illusions in Art class. Gained Aeromancy and trained it. Joined the Blooded. Day 5 Geomancer skill gained from Geomancy class milestone. Third Circuit stone elementalism unlocked in Geomancy class. Chemist skill gained from chemistry class milestone. Material Identification improved and gained 1d5 -> 3 willpower in chemistry class. Told Graham he had a hit on him. Researched sleep and got a credit from an art commission. Learned about Red Lightening. Day 6 Fourth Circuit fire elementalism unlocked in Geomancy Class. Trained Aeromancy. Met with Savitr Mukesha. Week 8-12 timeskip Research: Improved Encoding * Improved Encoding active learning increased (1d8/2) * Improved Encoding passive learning increased (1d6/2) * Improved Encoding passive gained new feature (rudimentary premind) * Improved Encoding active gained new feature (triple banked research) Train: Extradimensional Symbiotic Materials * Crystal Gauntlet improved Crystal Shield learned -1 Maximum Willpower * Crystal Barbs learned SHINY learned -2 Maximum Willpower Your Aeromancy has become (1). Research: Sleep * Restful Sleep learned (+1 Willpower recovered per full night's rest) * Efficient Sleep learned (Pay 10 Willpower to gain another action. Sleep does not reduce stress. Incompatible with Restful Sleep) Geomancy class bonuses Second Circuit water elementalism unlocked Calculus class Bonuses Pattern Recognition learned Week 13 Day 1 Layered Illusions learned in art class. A student feel asleep in Hydromancy class. Mikelle took him to Doctor Park. Meet with Blue and painted in the Art Club. Day 2 Mathematician Skill improved as a Calculus class Milestone. Gunpowder recipe learned as a chemistry class bonus. Trained on Resistance Machine and painted a commission for 2 credits. Day 3 Researched improved encoding and make up hydromancy. Took Mia to the Art club. Day 4 Make up Geomancy. Photocopy skill learned in general art class. Went to Shop Club. Went to Art Club with Mia. Researched Improved Encoding. Day 5 Third Circuit water elementalism unlocked Geomancy class. Chemist skill improved and Sticky Foam learned as chemistry milestone. Did make up Geomancy. Painted in Art Club and improved Artist Skill Credit pool becomes 1,1,2,5 from .5,1,1,2,5). Made a commission for 2 credits. Day 6 Geomancy milestone increase geomancy headway dice to 1d3 after vote. Researched Improved Encoding which resulted in Second Level Improved Encoding learned (2 Willpower: 1d10/2 Academics). Did make up General Art and got the general art milestone of Vivid Illusions and 1d5->5 max willpower. Also hung out with Blue. Day 7 Took the practice exam. Week 14 Day 1 Arranged a meting with Mia in two days. Learned numbing agent in Organic Chemistry. Gained 1d4->1 max willpower in remedial Hydromancy class. Trained on treadmill and Painted. Lucky's game for 3rd years started. Day 2 Learned Clotting Agent in organic chemistry class. Fifth Circuit light elementalism unlocked in geomancy class. When to the Requisition office for some chemistry supplies. Unsuccessfully studied our needle of willpower poison. Day 3 Good Taste skill gained in painting class. Sixth Circuit unlocked in geomancy class. Light Saber Elementalism improved in geomancy class. Told Graham that he had 16 credit bounty now. Made 2 credits from a commission and had fun painting Mia. Day 4 Gained 1d5->3 max willpower in hydromancy class. Sixth Circuit light elementalism unlocked in geomancy class. Helped Graham kill Ailis Quigley and got a an obsession with her. Day 5 Painted 3 paintings dedicated to Ailis Quigley learned Macabre Illusion, Invisibility spell and gained 1d5->4 max willpower. Took Ailis Quigley's body to Park and looted it for Needle Token and Doppelganger Totem. Researched restful sleep. Day 6 Gained 1d5->3 max willpower in hydromancy. Gained express art skill in painting class. Gained Gaian Filtration and Seventh Circuit from completing painting series. Watch movies with Amy Blue. Met with Savitr. Week 15-19 timeskip Bliss learned. (Fake) Aeromancer skill gained. (+1 To training Aeromancy). Hydromancy class bonuses Gained Aisthephagy and improved Silent Communication from hydromancy class bonus. Learned Mind reading from hydromancy milestone. Improved encoding research Research Success: Improved Encoding Active gained new feature (2 Willpower: Quadruple banked research instead) Combat training Combat Illusion learned Main Gauche learned Sand Attack Maneuver learned Combat High learned Organic Chemistry class bonuses Magical Chemist skill learned (Magical componds are unlocked) Inadvertant Chemist skill learned Restful Sleep research Research Success: Restful Sleep improved (Stress loss becomes 1d2) -1 Maximum Willpower Geomancy class bonuses Second Circuit Acid Elementalism unlocked (Can corrode with a touch) Third Stage Torch Elementalism unlocked (Can make light produce heat) Forth Circuit Water Elementalism unlocked (Basic Hydrokinesis) Week 20 Day 1 Trained Parkour between class. Makeup Sample obtained from Graham. Sleep curse hit someone in Geomancy class interrupting class. Researched improved encoding and made a breakthrough. Talked to Professor Koslov about the sleep curse. Day 2 Improved commission dice from milestone of completing art class. Magma Elementalism unlocked from geomancy class bonus. Researched runes successfully. Trained new element painting elementalism. Day 3 Biologist skill learned in Biology class. Fourth Circuit Stone Elementalism unlocked in geomancy class raising Geomancy rating to 2.5. Researched restful sleep and restful sleep improved. Make 3 credits from 2 commissions. Then went to the Art club to check up on Mia. Mia told Mikelle that he had the sleep curse. Graham with a crushed arm came in chased by Lau. Mikelle,Graham, Mia and Cyril fought Lau. Lau left after being injured a bit and Mel joined the fight. After Graham, Mikelle and Mia went to Doctor Park to deal with Graham's arm and Mikelle's sleep curse. Doctor Park revealed that Mia is a thrice-Cursed causes her to run. Mikelle runs after her after picking up the sleeping pills to deal with the sleep curse. Mikelle and Mia have sex. All in all a very busy day. Day 4 Skipped classes in order to make 4 gift paintings for the other members of the Art club and research the blooded. Day 5 Researched Multithreading successfully between classes. Graham beat Mikelle in arm wrestling with the new arm he got from Doctor Park.